


Ivre d'amour

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: At a bachelorette party, your friends give you the courage you need to tell Steve how you really feel.





	Ivre d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge over on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy!

“It’s been six years!” Natasha screeched through a tipsy haze.

“Six years, Y/N!” Maria backed her up.

You shrugged, ignoring your friends’ drunken dramatics. “So?”

“So…” Wanda was chiming in now, equally as plastered as the other two. “that’s far too long to be daydreaming about a man without ever telling him how you feel!”

Sharon had just returned to their private booth. It was her bachelorette party, and everyone had full intentions of getting shit-face, everyone except you. “Are we talking about Y/N’s undying love for Steve again?” she questioned as she sat a tray full of Cosmopolitans on the table.

“We are!” Hope answered.

“It’s been six years!”

“Six years!”

You made a show of banging your forehead against the table. “You guys need to chill the fuck out. My crush on Steve is my business, nobody else’s.”

“Crush?!” Natasha looked at you incredulously. “It hasn’t been just a crush since… oh I don’t know, five years and sixth months ago.”

“Seriously,” Sharon said, and you thought for a moment she was going to be the voice of reason and scold the rest of your friends for hounding you on the subject, but instead she continued with, “you are so in love with that man it’s almost disgusting. But it’s also really sweet and pathetic and you need to just fucking tell him already. It still amazes me that he hasn’t figured it out for himself considering how many hours of the day you spend drooling over him and laughing at his lame dad jokes.”

“Hey now, this is starting to feel a little personal. I don’t drool over anyone… and Steve’s jokes are very funny, not lame.”

“Riiiiiight…” they all said in unison. You let out an angry huff and went back to munching on a basket of French fries.

It wasn’t that they were wrong exactly, it was just that they didn’t quite have the full understanding of your and Steve’s relationship dynamic. You were almost positive that he did know how you felt about him, and you had a pretty good idea of how he felt about you. The two of you had been tipping-toeing around each other since back before Ultron had been a thing. It was like you had made some sort of unspoken agreement amongst yourselves; neither of you would ever date anyone else, Steve would always treat you like his best girl, and you constantly turned to each other for comfort, but you never crossed any physical lines. You seemed to be in a relationship in most senses of the word, but you didn’t kiss nor have sex. You went to dinners and baseball games and often danced together. Steve would tickle you or throw you over his shoulder and carry you around when he was in a teasing mood, but it never turned into anything more.

It felt like, for the past six years, you and Steve Rogers had been staring at each other through a pane of glass; you could see one another clearly, witnessing every act and emotion perfectly, but when you thought to reach out at last and finally be together for real, there was some sort of invisible barrier there.

Your friends didn’t get it. They thought you were just too terrified to face your feelings for the man, but it was more that you and Steve were both terrified in your feelings together. Together you were holding the delicate eggshell that was your relationship, and it seemed that if either one of you took a step forward, the eggshell would drop to the ground and break into a dozen pieces.

Sharon was sitting next to you as you pouted, and she bumped your shoulder to gain your attention once again. When she spoke to you this time, it was in a quieter voice in an attempt to avoid gaining the rest of the group’s attention. “Y/N, I know you think it’s better to just leave things as they are, but you shouldn’t be thinking about what you could lose. You have to think about all that you could gain.”

You blinked at her a little surprised. “But I have to think about what I could lose. Steve and I share so much. I don’t want that to all fall apart.”

“Just look at how much happiness has come into my life since I finally just let myself be with Sam. The minute I quit fighting it, the better everything became… and now we’re getting married. That could be you and Steve in a year, if you’d simply let yourself go there.”

You left the bachelorette party not much later, and to no surprise, you ended up outside of Steve’s bedroom door at the compound. Instead of just asking the man for some friendly comfort like you typically did this late at night, you had something different in mind.

You took a deep breath and banged on his door as hard as you could.

“What that—? Y/N?” he had clearly been asleep. His blonde hair was all tousled, and he had bags under his eyes. You felt a little guilty about waking him up like this now.

“There is a glass wall and eggshells and not losing and what we could gain,” you blurted out all at once.

He quirked his eyebrows at your nonsensical sentence. “Huh?”

“Six years and I love you Steve!” you managed to get out.

His eyes were big, but then a face of disappointment crossed his features. “You’re drunk, Y/N. How about you come back when you’re sober, yeah?”

He slowly began closing his bedroom door, and you slapped your palm against it in an effort to stop him, not that you were any match for his strength anyway.

“I’m not… I’m not drunk. I’m perfectly sober, and I love you.”

“You’ve been at a club for a bachelorette party all night. And now you’re saying crazy things. You’re definitely drunk.”

You grabbed his face in your hands. “Steven Grant Rogers, you listen to me. I haven’t had one sip of alcohol tonight. If I’m drunk on anything, it’s the overwhelming love I have for you.”

Understanding finally shined in his eyes. “Okay,” he said softly.

“Okay?” fear of rejection suddenly clinched your heart.

“I love you too.”

“You do?… I knew it! I knew you do. Does this mean I’m your best girl now?”

“Y/N, you’ve always been my best girl.”

“Well, yeah. But I mean… does this mean we get to fuck now?”

He grinned at you, rolled his eyes, and grabbed your arm to pull you into his bedroom. “Come on, you lunatic.”


End file.
